Starfox: Испытание льдом
by Tom Winkler
Summary: Рысь Мия и человек по имени Рэй подстрелили друг друга на замороженной планете, которая стала для них настоящим адом. Не имея шансов на спасение, в течение нескольких месяцев, возможно лет, они будут вынуждены помогать друг другу чтобы выжить, несмотря на войну между ихними расами.
1. Chapter 1

**Я не являюсь автором этого фанфика, фанфик принадлежит юзеру XxSanitariumxX. Перевод на русский by ThomasvonWinkler(Я) и Дмитрий Чернов.**

**PS: Woohoo! First Russian SF fanfic on this site! :)**

Глава 1

"Хрень, хернь, хрень!" Человек сердито закричал. Его корабль был подбит , и летел в направлении Ледяной планеты. Он был человеком, солдатом Космической пехоты Земли и теперь он может пополнить список погибших на этой войне. Он пытался взять контроль своего корабля , чтобы уйти от неминуемой гибели , но безрезультатно.

Он слышал голоса по радио, явно издевательские, когда он летел вниз. Это был другой язык, но он знал, что они действительно над ним насмехались.

"Ха еще один из тех лохов здох!" прозвучало высоким голосом, более чем вероятно, голосом лягушки или жабы.

"Мия, попробуй добить это корыто". глубоким голосом зарычала собака. "Да, сэр." Сказал женский голос, похожий на кошачий. Человек, увидев один из пяти кораблей, направляющийся прямо к нему на его радаре . "Ты думаешь, что я позволю себя спалить, да?" Корнерианский корабль двигался за ним. "Ну давай, дружок, иди сюда." Человек сказал, и дал залп из всех его пушек сразу.

Одна из ракет снесла крыло корнерианского корабля, и он начал лететь вниз.

"Мия! Мия! Выравнивайся!" голоса кричали на чужих языках .

"Я не могу! Эти ракеты разорвали левое крыло! Я падаю!"

"Сэр мы должны лететь за ней?" "Нет, она не выживет." Лидер эскадры сказал с безразличием на то, что его товарищ падает вниз прямо у него на глазах.

Человек пытался выровнять корабль, но ничего не мог сделать. Гравитационное поле снежной планеты притягивало его корабль. Он взял фотографию, на которой была молодая девушка, и текст под снимком: "Любимая Рэя , я хо..." остальное было неразборчиво.

Рэй пытался притормозить корабль, но земля была всё ближе и ближе, и наконец врезался в землю.

Корабль с большой скоростью ударился об землю и проскользил по снегу. Это было так больно, Рэй подумал, что сломал несколько рёбер, но убедившись что живой и невредимый, достал фотографию с изображением девушки.

"Джесика, помогла бы ты мне." прошептал Рэй и прижал фотографию к себе.

хххххххххххх

Мия запаниковала, когда начала падать вниз, но когда она поняла, что может контролировать ситуацию, немного успокоилась

"Ладно, ладно.. так, выключаю двигатели. Теперь открываю закрылки, да, у меня есть шанс выжить после падения." Она нервно подумала вслух, и делала то , что сказала. Она была не лучшим пилотом, но пилоты были нужны чтобы противостоять угрозе со стороны человечества. Они были очень круты во всех видах битв: на земле, в воздухе, в космосе и на воде. И человеческая техника не уступала передовым разработкам Корнерии.

"Ребята, вы меня слышите? ... Ребята?" спросила она, но не получила ответа . Она была убита горем, чувствовала себя брошенной и знала , что она умрет, даже если она переживёт крушение. Когда команда отключает связь с членом команды, это означает что они не помогут ему. Это было редко и часто бывает трудно доказать , но это случилось.

"Нет, я не умру здесь!" Мия кричала. "Когда я выберусь отсюда, ты за это заплатишь Дрейк!"

Ее Invader - корнерианский истребитель начал медленно спускаться , и не было сомнений, что она выживет. Корабль врезался в землю и подпрыгнул несколько раз от земли, в конечном итоге остановился.

Мия сделала глубокий вдох. Температура на планете была стабильной -5 градусов цельсия. Она посмотрела на свой запас вещей. У неё был запас одежды, и еда, которой хватило бы на неделю.

Она взяла перчатки и решила разведать местность по всем направлениям, чтобы найти какую-нибудь пещеру. Она долго ходила вокруг, снег был по колено, и к счастью, ветра не было.

ххххххххххх

Рэй открыл глаза, у него ужасно болела голова, и чувствовал он себя ужасно. Но зато был жив. Вскоре его ум и инстинкт выживиния начал проясняться, и он почувствовал, как через разбитую кабину проходит холодный воздух. Из-за этого он не мог оставаться на корабле и должен был найти место получше. Он добил стекло в кабине, и вышел наружу.

Всё, что у него было, это боевой нож, винтовка SAMR с двумя обоймами и компас. Это может понадобится чтобы охотиться на каких-нибудь животных. Что касается защиты, он носил толстую тяжёлую куртку, красный шарф и толстые зелёные штаны.

Он пошёл туда, где его компас показывал север, пока не услышал, как другой корабль ударился об землю, но не взорвался.

"Возможно у этой корнерианской сволочи есть какие-нибудь нужные вещи.", подумал Рэй , и спрятался за холмом снега.

Мия прошла всё вокруг своего корабля в радиусе 100 метров, и не найдя никаких признаков жилья, возвратилась к кораблю. Но вдруг почувствовала что-то странное, зловещее, как будто охотник преследует свою жертву. Она вздрогнула и потянулась за своим бластером. Если человек выжил, то он будет преследовать её.

Она медленно двигалась по снегу , спряталась за небольшой холмик, и начала наблюдать за кораблём. Она увидела человека, который обыскивал её корабль. Она знала, что он не видел её, так как винтовка была у него на спине.

"Вот урод." Мия подумала. Она ненавидела людей больше чем её бывшего лидера Дрейка. Люди тем и занимались, что изничтожали народ Корнерии. А значит все они должны заплатить.

Мия медленно поползла из укрытия, не выпуская человека из виду.

"Это может пригодиться" сказал Рэй увидив коробку с едой. Краем глаза он заметил движущуюся к нему рысь, и достал винтовку. Рысь увидела это, и сделала выстрел, чтобы не дать Рэю выстрелить. Но он почти не целясь нажал на курок.

SAMR выстрелил издав громкий хлопок, бластер выстрелил гораздо тише.

Человек Рэй и рысь Мия упали на землю и начали кричать от боли. Заряд бластера попал Рэю чуть выше сердца, а Мия получила пулю в край шеи. Оба нуждались в серьёзной медецинской помощи. Но на этой замороженой планете никого не было, кроме двух злейших врагов, нацеленых убить друг друга.


	2. Chapter 2

Рэй хмыкнул, чувствовуя как кровь сочится из раны. Корнерианское оружие обычно не оставляет кровоточащих ран, но оно часто бывает беспощаднее, чем пули. Он приложил пальцы на рану и вытащил маленький красный рубин крови. Кровь застыла на его пальце почти сразу. "Дерьмо". Он выругался, и снова попытался встать.

Сжав свой SAMR в руке, он медленно побрёл туда, где мог быть корнерианец. Он редко видел живых корнерианцев вблизи, так как бомбардировал их с воздуха, но он мог сказать сразу, это была женщина.

Он поднёс дуло винтовки к голове рыси, и посмотрел в её голубые глаза. Она смотрелась очень устрашающе даже находясь на волосок от гибели, он даже с перепугу чуть не выронил оружие. Он стал медленно надавливать на курок, пока не почувствовал болезненные удары его сердца. Он посмотрел на отверстие в его пиджаке. Без навыков, он не смог бы оказать себе нужную помощь, и только усугубил бы ситуацию. Может быть, рысь знала кое-что о первой помощи?

"Ой, ну твою мать, о чём я щас думаю? Если я её прямо щас не прикончу, то она скорее мне горло перережет, вместо того, чтобы помогать. Всё-таки, она должна умереть. Но я не смогу выжить здесь в одиночку. У меня чувства не настолько развиты, как у корнерианцев, так что как я смогу охотиться и искать добычу, особенно если снег повалит? Чтоб тебя!" сердито подумал он, так и не смог решить, убить её или нет.

"Почему это он замешкался? Почему бы просто не убить меня, и покончим с этим? Думала Мия.

"Эй, ублюдок, просто застрели меня!" Зарычала Мия. Рэй не мог понять что она сказала из-за языкового барьера, но понял, что она его дразнила. Вместо того, чтоб убить её, как он хотел, он закинул винтовку на спину и решил помочь рыси.

"Ты что творишь? Уйди от меня, гад!" Зарычала Мия и попыталась поцарапать когтями руки человека.

"Ты успокоишся или нет? Я пытаюсь тебе помочь". Нахмурился Рэй. Он попробовал еще раз, но рысь пыталась на этот раз выцарапать ему глаза. Ее когти были довольно длинные, около половины дюйма и на вид, они были довольно острыми. Решив действовать по другому, Рэй схватил её за ногу и начал тянуть её к сбитому кораблю.

"Эй, что ты делаешь? Отпусти меня!" Прошипела Мия, и начала дёргать ногами. Рей вздохнул и продолжал тащить её на корабль и отпустил её, как только они достигли корабля. Небольшой след крови, тянулся за ними.

Рэй начал рыться в вещах рыси, на что всё время она жаловалась.

"Эй! Кто сказал, что ты можешь это трогать? Положи на место! Эй! Ты слушаешь меня? Эй!"

"Наконец". Рэй сказал, когда он нашел коробку с красным крестом. Он поднёс её к рыси и сел рядом с ней. Потребовалось некоторое время, но в конце концов Мия, казалось, поняла.

"Ты хочешь, чтоб я тебя вылечила?" человек увидел, что она тыкала пальцем на него. «Ты». Она указала пальцем. "Я". Она указала на медикаменты, потом на человека и на себя. Человек покосил на неё свои карие глаза, пытаясь понять, о чем она говорит, и наконец, он кивнул. "Хорошо, мы уже немного продвинулись в общении". Мия сказала, прежде чем начала разбираться с поставками.

Холодная, практически онемевшая от боли, Мия принялась копаться в медикаментах. Она покачала головой: "Ничего нужного. Мы должны найти убежище". Человек склонил голову. "Укрытие. Знаешь, жилье, дома, пещеры, что-нибудь!" Человек выглядел смущенным. "Боже, какой же ты тупой".

"Что, черт возьми, она хочет? У нее есть медикаменты, почему бы ей просто не ... стоп, может она хочет найти укрытие? Это имело бы смысл, мы должны избавиться от этой одежды, сдесь на открытом воздухе слишком холодно. Он должен был бы найти где-нибудь укрытие.

"Жди здесь". Он сказал рыси, прежде чем вышел из своего корабля.

Мия крикнула ему вслед: "Эй подожди, не оставляй меня здесь, паскуда! Куда ты идешь? Твою мать!"

Рэй с силой расталкивал ногами слой снега, бегая в поисках места, где они могли бы остановиться, пока он нашел несколько холмов и одну или две небольших пещер, но кроме этого ничего больше. Он держал левую руку на ране и осматривался. Вдруг он споткнулся на что-то погребённое под снегом.

"Черт побери! Это чё за нафиг?" Рэй нахмурился, как он начал раскапывать то, обо что он сподкнулся. Он обнаружил, что это череп оленя. Он чуть не упал, но, когда он нашел небольшой кусочек мяса на нём, он понял, что вокруг могут быть еще какие-то животные. Это был хороший знак, но еще лучше было бы найти уютную пещеру.

Он встал, но остановился, когда почувствовал более теплый ветер. Это всё равно был холодный ветер, но по сравнению с минус пять градусов, он был сравним с сауной. Он подошел к источнику тепла и нашел небольшую пещеру с красным свечением изнутри. Он достал винтовку и медленно пошел внутрь. В пещере было несколько глубоких и изогнутых тоннелей, направляющихся в один большой. Raye шел по тоннелю, пока он не застыл при виде массивного животного.

Похоже, это был древний саблезубый тигр, но его живот был издавал оранжевое свечение. Рэй стал выходить из комнаты, но сподкнувшись об камень покатился, создавая много шума. Существо увидело его и издало ожесточенные боевой клич. Рэй быстро достал винтовку, и сделал два выстрела прямо в голову. Тигр упал, и Рэй выбежал из пещеры, прежде чем могли бы появиться ещё звери.

Мия сидела в одиночестве, подпирая свой корабль. Боль ещё не угасла, но ничто не имело сейчас значения. Она была готова замерзнуть насмерть, не сомневаясь, что человек оставил её умирать. Люди это бедствие вселенной и все они заслуживали быть уничтожеными.

"Если он вернется, я уверена, выцарапаю его глаза. Зашипела Мия. Её собственные глаза затрепетали, было слишком холодно, и она чувствовала усталость. Она знала, что если заснуть при такой температуре, то есть шанс больше не проснуться, но её это не волновало, она слишком устала. Ее голубые глаза медленно замкнулись, и она свалилась на землю.

"Проснись, мать твою!" Рэй кричал на рысь. Глупая идиотка почти заснула, и если она умерла, ему не выжить одному. Рэй воспользовался возможностью, чтобы бросить ее на правое плечо и взял медикаменты в левой руке.

"Что, где я? Куда мы идем? Минуточку ... Отпусти меня ты чёртов человек!" закричала она, когда она поняла, что он её нёс. Она начала сопротивляться, но Рэй не чувствовал ударов, сыпавшихся ему на спину. В конце концов она сдалась, и они спокойно пришли к пещере. Было тихо, тепло и Мия, наконец, поняла.

"О, так это то, что ты хотел показать мне? Похоже, ты спас наши жалкие задницы. Неплохо для человека". Рэй нёс ее все глубже и глубже в пещеру, пока они не добрались до комнаты, где он убил саблезубого тигра.

Рэй положил её рядом с тигром, потому что он был источником тепла, и она была не в восторге от него. "Срань господня! Что ты творишь? Это ты его укокошил?" Рей не понимал ее, он просто бросил к ней медикаменты. Она не была готова к этому, так что отскочила от головы тигра.

"Эй! Посмотрите на этого идиота-БОЖЕ!" закричала она, когда Рэй достал нож и начал резать шкуру тигра, начиная от ануса и заканчивая шеей. Он дал крови стечь и начал снимать кожу со зверя, что вызвало жуткое отвращение у Мии. Она скривилась, когда человек вытащил несколько органов и положил их рядом с собой. Они пригодятся позже, особенно желудок.

Рэй начал чистить шкуру животного, когда он услышал рысь издала странный шум. Это звучало, как рвота, и когда он глянул на нее, он был прав. То что он делал было базовым обучением у человеческих военных, выживание было одним из вещей, в которых он преуспевал. Он проигнорировал голос рыси и продолжил свою работу над тигром. Кожа была одной из самых важных частей. Очмщеную кожу можно использовать для одеяла или одежды.

Теперь, когда тигр был полностью без кожи он начал отрезать куски мяса. Miyu сделалд все возможное, чтобы игнорировать действия человека и привести себя в порядок. К счастью, кровь начала течь только на всех сейчас. Она знала, что он делал, и знала, что она никогда не будет в состоянии сделать такое, хотя ее жизнь зависела от этого.

Человек обрезал всё больше мяса и укладывал его в хорошо сложенные груды. Затем, он положил белый мех на просушку, чтобы он мог использовать его позже. Затем он подошел к рыси и положила нож к ее горлу.

"Сейчас окажи мне помощь." Он хмыкнул. Мия не совсем поняла, пока он не указал на рану на груди. Она кивнула, тогда Рэй снял две куртки и рубашки. Мия просто обалдела от одного вида его мускулатуры. Он был крепким мужиком.

Она сразу начала свою работу. Сначала она немного очистила рану, а затем применить некий белый материал, используемый для поглощения крови. Он напоминал хлопок, но Рэй не задавал вопросов, он просто держал кровавый нож в ее прямой видимости как подстраховку, на случай, если она попытается убить его.

Когда она закончила, он оделся и направился к выходу из пищеры.

"Эй, подожди, куда ты идешь?" Мия крикнула ему вслед. Рэй игнорировал ее и пошёл перенести вещи из корабля в пещеру.

Мия осталась сидеть в пещере рядом с мертвым животным. Оно начинало вонять, и рано или поздно могло привлечь хищников или падальщиков.

"Просто великолепно, он и моё оружие с собой прихватил"! она кричала, когда ее пальцы наткнулись на кончик боевого ножа. "Почему он оставил это? Конечно, он не настолько глуп, чтобы оставить меня с оружием". Она зло хихикнула. "Она не могла убить его иначе же она просто не выживет одна. "Хорошо, может быть, позже".

Рей вернулся через несколько минут. Он был удивлен количеством запасов на корнерианских кораблях. Он нашел недельный запас еды, одеяла, спички, нож, две бутылки с водой заполненые до краев. Он забрал аккумуляторы для бластера, радио приёмник, металлическую чашку и большую банку соли.

"Придётся ещё пару раз сходить, пока я не перетащу всё". Он сказал, когда вошел в пещеру

Он он положил вещи рядом с ней, и вышел из пещеры снова.

"Ну здарова тебе". Сказала Мия после его ухода.


	3. Chapter 3

Рэй поднялся на вершину самого крупного холма. Все, что он мог видеть - холмы и засохшие деревья на северо-востоке.

"Они отлично подойдут для дров. После этого я смогу приготовить мясо на костре". Рэй сказал, и направился к деревьям. Они были старые и сухие. Он раскидал снег и увидел целую кучу сломанных веток, которых должно хватить на месяц, если их не транжирить. Он взял столько, сколько мог унести с собой в пещеру и положил ветки у входа в пещеру.

"Ну чёго ты туда-сюда разбегался? Да не обращай на меня внимания. Я и мистер дохлый тигр тут весело общаемся". Сжимая нож в руке сказала Мия, желая ударить им человека. Человек посмотрел на нее и покачал головой. Он понятия не имел, что она сказала. "Да, ты безнадежен". произнесла она, и начала возиться с своим мини-компьютером. У неё в компьютере была огромная языковая библиотека, и она надеялась, что земной язык был где-то среди них.

Она кликала по всем языкам, пока она не нашла тот, который был похож на язык человека. "Энг ... ли ... ш? English? Что, черт побери, это такое?" сказала она и увидела, что человек встал в полный рост. Он перестал возиться с ихними запасами в пещере и посмотрел на нее с крайним интересом.

"Do you speak English?" Он спросил у Мии.

"Чего? Потерпи минуту". Она сказала человеку, и пыталась сделать язык человека по умолчанию, но компьютер выдал ошибку: "Предупреждение, файл базы данных является неполным. Рекомендуем использовать другой язык." Мия проигнорировала это сообщение, и продолжала установку языковой базы. Это займет час, но скоро она будет в состоянии говорить с человеком.

Рей не знал, что она делает и не волновался, когда она перестала говорить на английском языке. Он выкладывал камни по кругу. Когда круг был закончен, он положил дрова в центр. Единственной проблемой было то, что нечем было разжигать.

"Блин, что же я? Я могу использовать жир саблезубого тигра!" сказал он вслух.

"Ты что делаешь? спросила она, когда он подошёл к тигру. Он сунул в него руку и начал копаться во внутренностях." О, боже! "Мия вскрикнула и с отвращением отвернулась.

"Есть!" Произнёс Рэй, найдя что-то желто-белое и мягкое. Он поднёс это к кучке дров, и положил сверху. "Сейчас все что мне нужно, это побольше хвороста". Он сказал, принеся большие куски веток. Он разломал их на мелкие части.

Он встал и подошел к рыси. Когда она увидела, что он идет она начала пятиться назад. "Нет, держись от меня подальше!" Она шипела. Наконец он подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы вытащить у неё нож. "Отдай мне нож, или я заберу его силой!" человек остановился, и уставился на нож.

"Стоп, у неё есть ещё один нож в отсеке для припасов её корабля!" он подумал, потом начал аккуратно рыться в её припасах.

"Эй, что ты там творишь?" спросила она, когда он рылся в её вещах. В конце концов, он нашел нож, спички и положил большую часть вещей назад, но положил их как попало. "Да уж, спасибо тебе, дружочек, просто замечательно. Урод.". Она пробормотала, пытаясь разложить свои вещи как надо. Когда она закончила, она увидела, что человек использует нож, чтобы настрогать дерево кусочками и кидать их в кучу для костра. Затем он достал спички, и поджёг тонкую сухую ветку. Она сразу загорелась, и он положил ее в костёр. Вскоре костёр разгорелся.

"Ну вот! Поджёг я это дерьмо!" сказал он торжественно.

"Вот срань господня, он смог добыть огонь!" Сказала Мия.

Человек не теряя время, взял большую металическую миску из вещей Мии. Он выбежал из пещеры, заполнил миску до краев снегом и вернулся, чтобы растопить снег на огне. От тигра ушел неестественный источник тепла, и кожа начинала терять своё оранжевое свечение, и становилась белой.

"Это странная вселенная" сказал Рэй.

Мия посмотрела удивленно, услышав родную корнерианскую речь. Она оглянулась на него, но там стоял человек. "О да, переводчик заработал." Она подумала про себя.

"Теперь, надеюсь эта чёртова рысь будет полезна". Рэй думал вслух.

"Что это было?" Зашипела Мия.

Рэй вскочил на звук родного языка, но сразу успокоился. "С каких это пор ты шпаришь по нашему?"

"Это мой переводчик работает". Мия сказала, подняв руку с компьютером на запястье.

Два живых существа смотрели друг на друга. Теперь, они могли общаться. Они беседовали друг с другом, но взаимное чувство зла, ненависти и презрения совсем не способствовало доверию между ними.

"Так что же ты делаешь?" Мия, наконец, спросила.

"Хочу приготовить рагу из этого мяса, до того как оно придёт в полную негодность». Рэй сказал, указывая на гору мяса.

"И что ты собираешся делать с кровью?"

"Я засыплю её золой от костра. А теперь, когда у нас есть огонь, хищники нам не помеха."

Мия кивнула и Рэй облизал губы. Это был полный тупик, ни один из них давал никаких оснований в вопиющем конкурса и ни один из них должен был стать другим сука на протяжении всего этого испытания. Рей, наконец вернулся, чтобы сделать рагу. Он положил мясо тигра и пошел за солью чтоб сделать вкуснее. Мясо этого тигра было ничто по сравнению с мясом травоядных животных. Он добрался до припасов и увидел, как Мия возилась со своими вещами. Она ничего не делала, просто перекладывала их с места на место. Все таки, это было лучше, чем разговаривать с человеком.

"Эй-эй потише!" Рэй сказал, когда Мия развернулась с ножом в руке, яростью на лице и намерением убить человека.

"Чего тебе надо?" Недовольно спросила она.

"Мне нужно немного соли для рагу. Если хочешь, просто насыпь мне в руку". Рэй сказал, выставляя ладонь.

Мия тихо зарычала, но всёравно дала ему соль. "На, только не высыпи всю банку" Шипела она.

"Естественно". Рэй сказал, закатывая глаза. Это будет долгое перебывание в этом аду. Когда суп был готов Рей понял, что у них нет ни одной тарелки, и они должны были ждать, пока мясо не остынет. Он снял миску с огня, надев свои перчатки чтоб не обжечься. Он поставил миску на землю и перемешивал мясо ножом.

Мия села напротив человека и с этого момента они сидели, глядя на друг друга. Мия первой нарушила тишину.

"Так ..." Она сказала.

"Так". Рэй ответил.

Тишина вернулись с удвоенной силой, и ни один из них сказал ни слова, пока суп не остыл. "Суп готов". Рэй сказал и сделал тридцать больших глотков из миски.

"какой ты омерзительный!" Зашипела Мия.

"Почему?" Спросил Рей, опуская миску.

"Теперь тут всякие человеческие микробы кишмя кишат!"

"Во первых на этой промёрзшей насквозь планете нету никаких микробов. Во-вторых, я сделал всё возможное, чтобы приготовить еду как полагается. Так что успокойся, и ешь!"

"Что, если я не хочу?" Зашипела Мия и встала.

Рэй тоже встал. "Тогда я съем все это, и ты можешь идти жрать снег!"

"Снег? У меня есть запас еды!».

"На сколько тебе этого хватит? На день? На неделю? На месяц? Я так не думаю. Так или иначе, мы застряли здесь, без шансов на спасение со стороны наших войск, и я уверен, что ваши за тобой не вернутся ".

"Они придут, может быть, не сегодня, может быть, не завтра, но они придут". Мия была сломлена.

"Ваша армия ,должно быть, довольно жалкая, так как оставила тебя умирать. Не удивительно, что у вас в этой войне огромные потери. Если бы не Starfox, вы все были бы сейчас нашими рабами!"

Мия размахивала ножом "У нас потери? Ха! Ты забываешь, Скиннер, что мы уже сумели захватить три ваших планеты в то время как вы до сих пор не нашли ни одной нашей. Такими темпами, я вижу, что вы проиграете войну, и вас всех уничтожат! "

В пещере было тихо и неподвижно. Рэй молчал. Соладты землян поймали сигнал бедствия ближней планеты и полетели, чтобы проверить. Рэй начал хихикать, как сумасшедший, а затем смех превратился в глубокий гул.

"Вы не представляете, с кем вы связались! Мы Военные с Земли, мы никогда не сдаёмся! Мы люди, мы никогда не сдадимся! Мы сделаем всё возможное победить вас и вашу несчастную рассу, и когда мы победим, мы искореним вас всех. Назови это праведный геноцид, как угодно".

Мию затрясло от ярости. "Ах ты!" она крикнула перед тем, как набросилась на Рэя с ножом. Рэй сумел разоружить ее, но они оба повалились на пол. Они начали бороться, каждый пытался взять верх. Они боролись в течении нескольких минут, после чего наконец пришли в себя. Они расцепились и лежали задыхаясь на холодном полу пещеры.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем они снова заговорили, Рэй занимался остатками тигра а Мия следила за огнем. Наконец Рэй заговорил.

"Эй корнерианец, мы застряли друг с другом, так что мы должны помогать друг другу, чтобы выжить. Я мог бы убить тебя тогда, но я этого не сделал, потому что я нуждаюсь в твоей поддержке, чтобы найти хоть какую-то живность в этой холодной дыре. Если ты поможешь мне, я помогу тебе. Лады? "

Мия подумала, что у неё не было другого выбора "Лады человек, но я убью тебя, если что.».

Рэй хмыкнул затем разлёгся на шкуре тигра, лежащую посередине. Это было странно, но она была по-прежнему теплая на ощупь. Её можно было бы использовать как одеяло, или дополнительную одежду

"Я вернусь". Он сказал, направляясь к выходу из пещеры. Снаружи темнело, и воздух становился холоднее. Он вернулся с онемелым лицом и стучащими зубами.

"Где ты был?" спросила Мия.

"Хотел проверить, есть ли поблизости животные. Но там нет ничего, никаких признаков животных, но они есть, так как тигр взялся же откуда-то. Только вопрос где, на который ты мне поможешь ответить"

"Я, а почему?"

"Я знаю, что у корнерианцев обоняние, слух и зрение лучше чем у человека, поэтому ты мне нужена, чтобы найти животных, а я позабочусь обо всем остальном."

Мия издевалась. "Пошёл ты, я тебе не собака ищейка!"

"Или ты поможешь или мы умрём с голоду".

Мия прошипела "Хорошо, я сделаю это".

"Другое дело, температура быстро падает, поэтому я предлагаю переночевать."

Рэй начал укутываться шкурой тигра. Она уже высохла, но остался небольшой жесткий запах. Но всёравно шкура была еще теплая на ощупь.

"Эй, что ты делаешь?" Мия спросила.

"Мне нужно это больше, чем тебе. В отличие от тебя у меня нет шубы по всему телу и несколько слоев одежды». Рэй крякнул и лег на левую сторону пещеры в противоположную сторону от рыси.

"Хорошо". Мия зарычала. Она не собиралась жаловаться, она не хотела показаться слабой, и он был прав, ему шкура была нужнее. Она взяла одеяло со своих припасов и набросила его на себя, к сожалению, одеяло было летнее и не защищало от холода.

"Не вздумай ничего вытворять, пока я сплю". Рэй вдруг сказал.

"А надо бы". Пробормотала Мия.

При том, что они оба пытались уснуть.


End file.
